


A Letter to the Doctor

by Blessyoursocks123



Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Origin Story, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blessyoursocks123/pseuds/Blessyoursocks123
Summary: Based on my own version of Ratigan's origin story, of which is is found by a Professor and gentleman mouse named Jame's Moriarty, who finds a young Ratigan and takes him into his care. This is written in his point of view as he writes to an old friend of his to come to his aid for the child.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Letter to the Doctor

Dear Doctor R. Dawson,

I write to you with a story that I know you may seem rather questioning of but I assure you, it is of a true nature. 

I have found a boy, a child of extraordinary talents and yet of a poor of educational background, he is none other than a homeless street rat, most likely from the sewers and knowing no better. Though I must point out that now he is not quite as wild now as I have spoken to him and known him for a short time.

The child was half feral when I found him, at first glance one may think that he was just another street urchin to steal and cause havoc and yet when I spotted him being held up by the shop keep I could not help but listen. The boy of course, at this point, did not have a full amount of vocabulary, yet obscenities seemed very well known, much to the distaste of those who were listening.

Though I proceeded to overhear the conviction of the man against the boy, he claimed that he had stolen a total of 36 apples from his stall, mostly over a period of a month. The boy didn't seem to have much to say on this, as I previously stated of his poor vocabulary, though with much retaliation, he screamed out, stating that it was in fact a total of 47 apples he had stolen. I was intrigued by the fact, not that this boy was further writing his own sentence, more so the fact that he was seemingly correcting the man.

I had no intention of staying longer, it was perhaps just a ill educated child and yet before I could pry myself away from the scene the 'conversation' continued.

The shop keep went to argue with the crowd, ordering someone to call the Yard and demanding that the boy pay for stealing 14 shillings worth of stock from his stall, we all know of course that a homeless child had no way of paying, therefore, it would be a harsh justice against him... But the boy defended himself in the strangest way possible and this, my dear Doctor, is what had me intrigued further. 

“13, 4!” The boy had screeched at the man who seemed just as bewildered as I at the answer, though did not want to admit the truth, so instead gave the child a hard punch in the gut. It was at this point I intervened.

I approached the situation as a gentleman should and applauded the man of his capture of the thief but asked him to remain steady as I would like to question him and the boy, the man was not too happy and yet was inclined to follow due to my politeness and steady tone.

Questioning the shop keep, I found the price of the apples and went to kneel before the wheezing boy and once again asked him how many apples he had stolen. At first, he didn't take too kind to me being close to him and spat at my shoes, but being ever curious it extinguished my annoyance and I asked him again, slowly and surely in hopes that he could understand.

Looking upon his face, now I think to myself that the boy was just as curious as I was, though for an entirely different reason than my own. Slowly he spoke back, in broken English, but managed to say how many he had stolen and I calculated that he was indeed correct in his numbers.

I remained sceptical however, perhaps it was just a fluke? I intended to find out, so I quickly asked the boy a couple of easy sums, one such as '3 x 12' and '7 x 6' of which he answered easily '36' and '42.' Needless to say I was impressed, as was a few of the onlookers, the crowd that was enclosed around us made the boy even more distressed and the shop keep's gaze, although shocked at the boy's sum's was still staring upon him in hate.

So I clicked my fingers, getting his attention back to me and I asked him another sum, harder this time '490 divided by 55' and he answered again '8.91' and I continued my onslaught of questions. He seemed very confused by my questioning, though his ears were perked his eyes were focused on none other than me and all the world seemed to be blocked out from his head.

Until I came to another much harder one, of which many of my students struggled with. '4596.66 x 6693.36.... divided by 345 and subtracted by 900.10.' At first I believed I had him stumped, he went blank, quiet and distant, he seemed very thoughtful and finally looked down to his feet and I nodded, I went to stand, believing that he was indeed caught out. But I was struck to awe when he answered, confidently with a hardened look on his small face.

'88279.9005.'

This, my dear Doctor, was correct.

It was at this point members of Scotland Yard had arrived, very annoyed by the minor call, it looked like that had been enjoying a bottle between them and the shop keep demanded the child's arrest. But I could not allow this to happen, I could not let such astounding talent go to waste in a prison.

I turned to the men and stated that it would not be necessary and that I would pay for the missing stock, of which I promptly did, leaving the yard annoyed further by their call out and the shop keeper in shock. 

Turning to the boy I properly introduced myself, asking for his own name in return. He did not offer me one, I was not sure if he understood words as well as numbers but I asked if he should like to walk with me for a while, perhaps it was the fact that I protected him from arrest that gave him the security of allowing this. But he walked with a slight distance between us and as we walked I noticed how skinny he was, how battered his clothing was, the scars, the cuts and bruises and the sight of potential infection.

I spoke to him of being a gentleman, of education and how impressed I was with his skill, again, I was not sure if he understood but he seemed to listen with great interest, I worry of the child's past however, as when we finally halted and I offered my hand to him to give help, he flinched away, hugging himself tightly.

Perhaps it was unwise of me to think that the boy would come into my home straight away, having been out on the streets one could only imagine the amount of horror he had been through. Yet I still stated my offer and pointed to the direction of my home, giving instruction as how to find it and as for me by name.

With that, I had departed and he had scampered off to the hole he had emerged. But I do not write this to you with just the mere story of a boy I had discovered on the streets, my friend, this is not just a tale.

For I now have the child in my possession, it was no more than a week later that there was a scream of one of my maids who had opened the door to go to the market and when I came to investigate, I discovered none other than that very boy I had rescued from the authorities beaten to a pulp on my doorstep.

I came down to his height, fearing that perhaps he was beyond help now, but he did nothing but touch my chest with his index finger, saying my name aloud with a sense of pride in his voice and then pointing to himself, finally speaking his own name of which I will not repeat for it is too sad and too obscene to say or write. And how he said he would 'be gentleman too.'

This is why I write to you, my dear Doctor, for the child is now in my care and recovering from wounds inflicted by I can only think to be that of other street scum. I daresay a proper look at the boy would be difficult, as he has already bitten and attacked my own doctor and one of my maid's who attempted to tend to him and as you have dealt with such dangerous situations whilst you have studied your craft I wish to apply for your help in giving the boy a proper inspection and physical analysis, heaven above knows he needs it.

I hope that you shall come in haste my friend, if not for the boy's sake, but to visit an old friend?

Until then, I hope that you are remaining well and your wife Edith and son David are doing well. I look forward to hearing from you.

Yours sincerely,

Professor James Moriarty


End file.
